Pokemon Journey: Adventures in Sinnoh
by WildFang14
Summary: Luke and Ryan start their journey together to become Pokemon Masters and make friends and rivals long the way in to competing in the Sinnoh League but who will win and what does the mysterious Team Galactic want?
1. Adventure Begins

**Hey guys this my first story so it may be a little rough and shit at first but please tell what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Sinnoh Region;

Twinleaf Town,

"Happy Birthday!" the boy's family cheered. As he ran down the stairs to open his present a brand new top of the line blue PokeGear, since today was his tenth birthday mean he could start his own pokemon journey.

The boy's name was Luke and he had dirty blonde, blue eyes and he was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, a grey hooded jacket and a grey beanie. He was so excited for getting his first pokemon since now he and his best friend Ryan were able to start their journey together since they both had their birthdays on the same day.

"Today is the day I get a pokemon!" Luke shouted, "I can't wait any longer" he said impatiently as he raced out the door his parents stopped him.

"Aren't forgetting your bag," yelled his dad. "I swear you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on!" stated his mother.

After he hugged them and his brother and sister he left. Ran up to the edge of Twinleaf Town of the Sinnoh Region near the forest leading to Sandgem Town.

Luke was waiting for his friend Ryan to be there so they could live together. And then a young boy with brown hair, black baggy pants, a red shirt and a black jacket ran up to Luke and said "you ready buddy" and Luke nodded to Ryan saying yes.

* * *

Sandgem Town,

"So this is Professor Rowan's lab, huh?" asked Ryan looking at a big building that looked like and observatory. "I hope so," answered Luke as they both walked inside.

"Hey Professor Rowan we're here to get our pokemon" they both yelled out and a man with a grey mustache and grey hair wearing a white lab coat walked up to them. "Alright then boys lets get started" he said walking over to a table with three pokeballs on the table. "As you both know can either pick one of three pokemon, Turtwig the Grass-Type Pokemon, Chimchar the Fire-Type Pokemon or Piplup the Water-Type Pokemon"

As he had finished we both reach for our chosen pokemon since both already knew what the other was going to choose.

Luke picked up Turtwig's pokemon and let him out and a green turtle with a brown earthy shell, a yellow jaw and feet a long with a twig sticking out on the top of his head.

"Tur-Twig" Turtwig said excitedly after seeing its new trainer.

Ryan picked Chimchar and out of its pokeball came a light brownish red chimp with a flame for a tail.

"Chim-Charr!" Chimchar cheered as he danced around as it realized it was about to go on a journey.

Then professor handed the two the pokedex red device that looked like a Nintendo DS.

'_Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder.'_

'_Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountaintops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.'_

As the two had finished scanning their new pokemon Professor Rowan handed them their pokeballs and wished them luck and a safe journey.


	2. First Battle

Chapter 2: First Battle

Sinnoh Region;

Sandgem Town,

"Hey Luke let's have our first battle right now!" asked Ryan after the got outside "Sure I was thinking the same thing, you ready for this Turtwig?" Luke said staring at his starter pokemon.

"Tur-Twig" Turtwig said. "You can use my battlefield out back," said professor Rowan.

As they each took to one side in the trainer box and professor rowan took the refer position and raised both arms and yelled "This will be a one on one pokemon battle when one side is unable to battle the other will be declared the victor. Begin"

"Go Turtwig" Luke yelled "Twig"

"Go Chimchar" Ryan also yelled, "Char"

"Turtwig use tackle" ordered Luke and Turtwig ran towards Chimchar full speed ad tackled Chimchar to the ground. "Char"

"Chimchar counter with Scratch then use dig" Ryan order giving the chimp pokemon two commands to attack and hide and Chimchar scratch Turtwig then dug a hole in the ground to cover itself.

"Turtwig stay strong and try to sense where Chimchar is then use Razor Leaf when you find it," commanded Luke and Turtwig nodded in response as it closed its eyes.

"You know grass-type moves are very effective against fire-types, but then again you didn't always pay attention in class" said Ryan. "Now Chimchar use scratch one more time!"

Chimchar appear from the ground it behind Turtwig but Turtwig move with incredible speed and shook its head and leaves flew out spinning and hit Chimchar in the back.

"Now use tackle then finish it off with bite!" Luke told Turtwig trying to finish off the battle as Turtwig once again rammed into Chimchar but from behind this time and then bit Chimchar's hand.

"Chim-CHAARRRR!" yelled Chimchar in pain from the two attacks and then Turtwig spun around and tossed Chimchar and the feet of its trainer with swirls in its eyes.

"Chimchar is unable to battle Turtwig wins," yells Professor Rowan.

"But how even with that speed, I should have won that one?" said Ryan confused while hold his starter before recalling it to its pokeball, "I'm then only one who didn't pay attention in class we were told starters pokemon are brought up with different strengths an weakness and they are trained to balance each other out, plus if Chimchar doesn't use its fire-type moves it can't win" answered Luke as he recalled his pokemon.

"A spectacular battle boys, now I'll heal your pokemon and you can be on your way.

_10 minutes later_

As the two boys live from the research lab and walk into town.

"I think we should travel separately until we reach Jubilife City and head to the Oreburgh Gym, so we can train and catch new pokemon and then have a rematch" said Ryan. "Ok if that's what you want we should and two on two battle, then" said Luke as they reached the edge of town and walk their separate ways.

Luke released Turtwig form it's Pokeball "Tur, Twig" it said happily. "Come Turtwig we're gonna the Sinnoh League and battle some Gym Leaders!" yelled Luke to his starter. "And we'll do it together"

* * *

**Hey so tell me want you think of this first battle of mine?**


	3. First Capture

**Hey guys this is gonna be Luke's first capture tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Capture

In the forest Luke was walking around with Turtwig when they saw a black, white and grey bird with orange feet and a black tipped orange beck.

_Starly, the Starling Pokemon. Starly normally travel in flocks and is hard to notice when it is alone._

"Star" it cried.

"All right Turtwig this is going to hopefully be our first capture," said Luke with excitement. "Twig"

"Now use tackle and then use Razor Leaf" yelled Luke as Turtwig followed orders and rammed into Starly and as it flew into the sky and was later knocked senseless but Turtwig's Razor Leaf.

"Star-Ly" it cried as it flapped its wings and released a powerful force of wind.

"That's Whirlwind, Stay strong Turtwig and the use Razor Leaf on more time!" Luke order as the wind stopped and Turtwig shook its head releasing its razor sharp leaves.

"Star" it cried as it fell to the ground. "Go Pokeball" Luke cried as he threw one of his pokeballs and Starly and it opened up and captured Starly as Starly turned red and went inside the pokeball.

1…

2…

3…

Ping*

"Alright we catch our every first pokemon, a Starly!" "Turtwig!" Luke and Turtwig cried as he and Turtwig Jumped with glee.

"Come on out Starly" Starly appeared out of the pokeball "Star"

"Ok Starly Turtwig and me are gonna travel around Sinnoh to battle Gym Leaders and enter the Sinnoh League, what come with us?" he asked his new pokemon.

"Star" Starly cried as in nodded in agreement.


	4. New Friend

Chapter 4: New Friend

As Luke and Turtwig continue to wonder through the woods they end stop for a snack.

"Boy am I hungry, what about you Turtwig?" Luke asked looking at his starter.

"Twig" Turtwig said with a smile. "Alright, come out Starly" Luke yelled as he threw out his pokeball "Star".

"Starly are you hungry too?" he asked his other pokemon "Star".

As they were about to eat some berries they heard a bang and quickly rushed towards it.

As they reached the area where they heard the sound, and they saw a young looking girl with light brown hair, green eyes and she wore a purple top with black dance pants. She was with a blue penguin & a white squirrel with light blue streaks.

As Luke got out his pokedex to scan the pokemon he was spotted.

"Hey you shouldn't spy on other people you now" she said staring at Luke.

"Sorry but saw your pokemon here and a didn't recognize them, so is it ok if I scan them with pokedex?" he asked "Sure" she answered

Luke scanned both the pokemon.

_Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. It's very proud and its thick down protects it from the cold._

_Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokemon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favourite fruit under the eaves of houses._

"My names Luke and this is my starter Turtwig and my other pokemon Starly," Luke said introducing himself "Hi I'm Bree nice to meet you and Piplup is my starter" Bree said.

'So what are doing out here Luke?" asked Bree "I training to battle gyms and enter the Sinnoh League, what about you?" he answered and asked. "I don't know we were just gonna travel around Sinnoh and decide on whether I want to be a trainer or a coordinator" she answered.

"That's cool but I think that might be lonely, so do you want to travel me" he asked. "Sure, aren't you lonely too since your travelling be yourself" Bree said.

"I'm not alone I've got my pokemon with me and I'm meeting my friend in Jubilife City since and gonna travel together and I think he wouldn't mind letting you come with us," Luke said and the both walked off.


	5. Jubilife Rumble

Chapter 5: Jubilife Rumble

_Jubilife City_

Luke and Bree had finally reached Jubilife City and at the Pokemon Center healing their pokemon.

"This city is so big, can't wait to go sight seeing" said Bree

Luke agreed with her and as they claimed their fully healed pokemon and began to leave.

"LUKE" a familiar voice yelled and as the two turn they saw Ryan walking up to them. "Ryan mate, how been" Luke asked shaking his hand. "Great you" he reply. "Same" Luke answered, "Oh and this is my new friend Bree" introducing his traveling companion. "Hi" she said "Nice to meet you, Bree" Ryan said be polite.

* * *

They all walked out the Pokemon Center and sat down outside to talk.

"So how many pokemon do you guys have" Ryan asked, "We both have two" Luke answer and the two brought their pokemon "Twig/Sta/Plup/Pachi" they all yelled and Luke & Bree explained how they got their pokemon. "Cool so Luke you caught a Starly, Bree you started with Piplup and caught a Pachirisu that's cool, but I have three pokemon" Ryan said proudly as he released them. "Char/Iiixx/Bun" the three cheered revealing Chimchar, a big Rock Snake and a small bunny with white fluffy fur on her lower torso and on the end of her ears.

Luke and Bree got out their pokedexes and scan they pokemon

Luke scanned the rock snake.

_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground, which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move at fifty miles hour._

And Bree scanned the bunny.

_Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies._

"Wow, there amazing how did you catch, coz I mean you we're always bad at aiming when threw something" said Luke, which caused Ryan blush and remember how he caught his first pokemon Onix.

_Flashback_

_"__All right Chimchar use Flame Wheel" Ryan roared as Chimchar rammed into a beaver like pokemon. And as the Fire Type chimp land back in front of its trainer it land on the ground tired._

_"__Go Pokeball!" yelled Ryan as he threw the red and white ball, but in land in a bush far away from the pokemon. Chimchar face palmed itself wondering how he could have missed. And as the beaver got up it ran away. "Ah Bidoof got away, guess we have go and find it" he said as he ran of to the bush to find the pokeball._

_After finding and picking up the pokeball Ryan noticed something different about it, as it was heavier than before. Then a flash of light came from the pokemon and emerged from the pokemon was a big rock snake "Rrraaaaahhhh!" it cried._

_"__Wow! An Onix" Ryan shouted_

_End Flashback_

"Ah um I've been practicing, but I might need more practice though" said Ryan. "But I caught Onix by pure luck and save Buneary a two weirdo's dressed up in space suits" Ryan answering Luke's question.

"So who've had a lot more experience in your journey so far than we have" said Bree. "I guess so and seeking of which, Luke wanna battle to how much experience in ours journeys we've had?" asked Ryan and Luke agree and the two walked to trainer boxes on a pokemon battle field and Bree became the referee for the match.

* * *

"This will be a two-on-two battle, please choose your first pokemon" said Bree.

"Come on out Starly," said Luke and Starly appeared flying around the field.

"Let's go Buneary," yelled Ryan and Buneary appeared and started bouncing around ready to battle. "Buneary use Bounce" ordered Ryan and she jumped really high in the air.

"Bunnn, Earry" she cried and land on top on Starly knocking of Starly to the ground.

"Starly are you alright?" cried Luke "Star" he cried in response. "Ok then use Wing Attack back to back and the use Peck" Luke ordered as Starly flew in with its wings glowing white and it tried to hit Buneary with them but she kept dodging them until Starly used started pecking at her continuously until she flew back.

"Use Pound Buneary" ordered Ryan as she jumped up in the air again but this time flipped and was going to hit Starly with its ear.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack," responded Luke to the attack and Starly dodge and flew straight at Buneary with a trail of light behind him and rammed straight into Buneary. "Bun" Buneary cried in pain

'I need stop in from moving so fast and hit with a direct blow but how' Ryan wondered and then released the solution. "Buneary use Ice Beam to freeze Starly's wings", Ryan yelled and Buneary fired a light blue beam moving like lightning that hit Starly and froze its wings and it flew to the ground.

"Now use Dizzy Punch," ordered Ryan as Buneary hopped towards Starly and punched it with its rainbow coloured glowing ear. "Starly" it cried in pain as it fainted.

"Starly is unable to battle, Trains both choose your final pokemon," announced Bree.

"Starly you did great now return now its time to rest" Luke said as he and Ryan point their pokeball's at their pokemon as a red beam shot at them returning them to their pokeball's.

"Go Turtwig/Chimchar" they both yelled release their starts for their rematch.

"This match will be different now that Chimchar can use fire type moves, like Flame Wheel" yelled Ryan and Chimchar curled up into a ball as it released flames to create a wheel of fire. And charge at Turtwig as it burnt him.

'Dawn now Turtwig will lose more health and his grass type moves would be burnt to a crisp with his fire type moves' though Luke as he planned is next move of attack but it was too little to late as Chimchar attack with another Flame Wheel and Turtwig was unsure what to do without its trainers commands.

"No Turtwig, use synthesis" Luke yelled as Turtwig glowed bright gold as it healed itself enough to give itself the strength to stand its own feet as it was on the ground injured.

"OK Chimchar time to finish with the combine we practice" ordered Ryan "Use Flame Wheel and Scratch. And Chimchar charged up to Turtwig but didn't attack with it but instead broke out and Flame Wheel and used scratch as it know had fire following its fingertips. And with that Turtwig fainted.

Turtwig is unable to battle Chimchar is the victor which means Ryan wins the Match" Bree announced as Luke picked up Turtwig and walked back to the pokemon center with his friends.

"Sorry Turtwig its my fault we lost but you did great out their" Luke told Turtwig to make him feel better. "Tur, Tur, Tur Twig" Turtwig reply letting its trainer know it was all right.

* * *

Later.

After healing their pokemon the three friends planned to leave to continue their journey.

"So is it ok if I travel with you guys" ask Ryan. "Sure the more the merry" answered Luke as the three friends set off towards Oreburgh City.


End file.
